The Feud
by Unsub123
Summary: Digger and Twilight start a prank war over a female owl. Who will she pick? And who will win the war? ONE SHOT


**I would like to thank my friend Reubenizadorables625 who co-wrote this story with me. You rock! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Guardians of Ga'hoole**

* * *

><p>It was spring at the Great Ga'hoole tree. Pairs of owls flitted around the branches, performing a courtship dance in the air; familiar mates were among them, such as Soren and Pelli, and Otulissa and Cleve.<p>

The owls that either didn't have a mate or no desire to, perched on the branches of the great tree. Sitting close to the hollow the Band called home were two bachelors. A great grey and a burrower known as Twilight and Digger. They watched, interested, at the sight before them.

"Hey look at that owl!" said Digger

"You're right, she is cute." replied Twilight.

"Too bad she's not our species." sighed Digger.

"Just because she's not our species doesn't mean we can't ask her out." implied Twilight.

"Good idea, I'm going to ask her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What about me?"

"She's mine go find someone else." retorted Digger.

"I don't think so. I'm the one who said we could ask her out."

"And your point is?" questioned Digger.

"I have a right to ask her out too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too. "

"Do not."

"Hey guys, so which one of you are going to ask her out?" asked Soren

"How did you know?" asked a surprised Digger.

"I'm a barn owl. I hear everything."

"Soren, it's called eavesdropping."

"Nope. It's called being-so-loud-everyone-else-can-hear-you!" It was true. Glancing around, Digger and Twilight realized their bickering had attracted the eyes of other curious owls. Embarrassed, Twilight and Digger smiled weakly at all the owls who met their eyes. Shrugging, all the birds turned back to the courtship dance. Turning back to Soren, Digger leaned in and whispered, "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Soren grinned and looked over Diggers shoulder. "Nope, Twi is!" Spinning his head around, Digger caught sight of the grey owl flapping toward the female owl they had been discussing earlier. Twilight landed beside the owl.

"Hi, I'm Twilight."

"Skye."

"So… OOF!" Twilight was suddenly knocked off the branch. "Digger what are you doing?" asked a startled Twilight.

"She's mine!" came a muffled reply.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" hollered Skye.

"Oh yeah great."

"Perfectly fine." Came her reply.

"Hey guys, will one of you just ask her out already?" called Soren as he danced with Pelli.

"Shut UP Soren!" Digger hissed. Twilight flung himself off the branch and with Digger close behind, flew back up to the pretty saw-whet. Twilight landed beside her, his massive bulk shadowing her small frame. A frinked-off Digger landed on the other side of her.

"Nice night isn't it?" the burrower asked.

"I don't know. It's kinda cold to me." Skye shivered slightly.

"Let me take care of that. Digger stepped closer to Skye, his feathers brushing hers. Twilight grumbled. _He works fast._

_ "_Hey Skye," Twilight interrupted. "Have you ever done that dance before?" Skye shook her head as twilight pointed to the dancing couples.

"Well you know what they say, you don't know until you try." Twilight whisked Skye off the branch and started to dance.

"Oh no you don't." muttered Digger. Digger knew that Twilight would be on his guard after Digger had shoved him. He wouldn't be able to do that again. Instead, Digger was going to have to come up with a plan, and fast. He had an idea. It was a simple prank that the owlets played on each other all the time. The classic whoopee cushion. As soon as an owl sat down, POOF! You farted. It was perfect, as soon as Twilight and Skye went to eat, Digger would slip a whoopee cushion under Twilights butt. The Skye would think Twilight was disgusting. Then Digger would swoop in and dish out some Digger charm.

But in the meantime, he would duck in between the two dancing owls and star performing the dance with Skye. Nimbly stepping between them, he directed Skye away from Twilight and using his rhythm developed by walking, he twirled around Skye. She giggled in delight. They left Twilight flying, furiously in the dust. Digger smiled flirtatiously at her. Twilight BOILED! He decided that he would play a trick on Digger.

Digger was petrified by owlipoppen, small creatures stuffed with down that young owlets play with. He thought their sightless, glassy eyes were absolutely terrifying. That's what Twilight would do. But for now, he had to get Skye away from Digger. At least for tweener.

Twilight danced his way over to where digger and Skye were flying. Swiftly, Twilight knocked digger out of his way with his wing.

"Hey!" cried Digger.

"Oops." Snickered Twilight. "Now, where were we?" Twilight spotted Digger flying away. _Looks like he's given up_. Thought Twilight. What he didn't know, was that Digger was going to setup his prank.

_Okay, now where can I get a whoopee cushion?_ Wondered Digger. _Oh I know, Soren's chicks!_ And with that, Digger flew to Soren's hollow.

"Hey girls are you in here?" called Digger. Three heads popped from around the corner.

"Hey Digger." said Bell.

"Hey, I was wondering if any of you have a whoopee cushion?" I wanna play a prank on Twilight.

"Sure I'll go get mine." replied Bell. She returned in a moment with two leaves stitched together and filled with air.

"Thanks Bell. I really appreciate it. Pay attention to Twilight at tweener, okay?" Digger felt almost giddy with anticipation.

"Better hurry." Bash said, a bit timidly. "Tweener's almost started." Digger nodded and flew out of the hollow.

In the hollow where the owls ate, Digger made a good effort to get in right behind Twilight. He and Skye were heading alone to a nest-maid table. He was soon going to sit. Digger shoved the whoopee cushion under Twilight's butt feathers.

A loud PFFFT rose in the hollow. All the owls stopped their chattering and looked in surprise at Twilight. Digger hopped up to the three B's and shared a snicker.

"Eww, gross Twilight." complained a disgusted Skye.

"It wasn't me!" cried Twilight.

"Oh really."

"Hello Skye, nice to see you again. Say, why don't you sit with me, somebody with manners." boasted Digger.

"Why that little." grumbled Twilight. _Time to get him back._ Thought Twilight.

Digger flew into his hollow. It had been a long night. He yawned, _finally a break from Twilight._ He thought. Digger hopped up to his nest. He rounded the corner of his hollow.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Digger passed out. There, in his nest, were at least a dozen, if not more, owlipoppen staring at him with their big, black, glassy eyes. If Digger hadn't passed out, he would've heard Twilight snickering outside his hollow.

When Digger woke up the owlipoppen had been removed from his hollow. One of the nest maids must've come by and removed them. Digger was grateful. If the had still been there, he probably would've past out again. Digger was filled with anger. This wasn't a prank battle. This was war.

Something crossed the burrower's mind. Twilight had told Digger one of his deepest, darkest secrets.

Twilight was allergic to water lily pollen. If any of the granules found their way into Twilight's nose slits, the great grey would star sneezing uncontrollably. It was just the right season for water lily. They grew all around the water on the great tree, and Digger knew just where to find the best ones. He grabbed a thing, vole-skin bag and flew in the direction of the water lily field.

Twilight looked around nervously. Since Digger had started this prank war, Twilight would have to be on his guard/ So far Digger hadn't been anywhere! Twilight had been free to go on a date with Skye though. And for that, he was thrilled.

Digger was exhausted. He had been gathering pollen all night and his efforts were fruitful. In the bag was maybe fifteen nut-cups full of water lily pollen. Digger flew through the sunrise toward Twilight's hollow. Hopping to his nest. Digger folded the pollen in with the moss in Twilight's nest. Then after all the pollen was hidden, Digger flew onto the roost outside, hidden. He wanted to be there when Twilight went to sleep. He sensitive ears picked up the sound of heavy wing beats. That was definitely Twilight. Twilight headed towards his nest. He was exhausted. He flopped down onto his nest. Suddenly there was a bid AAAAAHHHH-CCHHOOO!

Digger flew away as soon as he heard Twilight sneeze. Twilight would be sneezing all night.

The next night, at the night meal, digger spotted Twilight coming into the eating hollow.

"Hey Twi," snickered Digger "How'd you sleep last night?"

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about my allergy." Twilight snarled.

"I didn't."

"Then you did it. You put pollen in my nest."

"Just returning the favour for the owlipoppen."

"This is war now Digger."

"I knew that long ago." Digger retorted. He turned and flew out of the hollow.

Twilight had tried to change the bedding in his nest, but some of the pollen grains still floated in the air. The big owl sneezed hard, throwing himself off balance. Settling himself down in his nest, he started to think about what prank he would pull on Digger next.

Skye was fed up. A burrowing owl and a great grey were both having a prank contest to IMPRESS her! _Gross owls… _She glanced around the eating hollow; her eyes fell on a young male saw-whet.

Digger and Twilight weren't speaking to each other. The band was wondering why.

Suddenly Skye walked past. "Hey Skye." Digger and Twilight said at the same time. They glared at each other. Digger was the first to break away.

"Do you want to eat with us?"

"Thanks but I have a date already." She gestured to the way she had come. Martin was sitting there. When he caught their eyes, he smiled and waved.

Digger and Twilight were dumbstruck. They watched Skye saunter away; their beaks open in absolute astonishment. Seeing their faces, Soren and Gylfie started churring, the owls form of laughter. Digger and Twilight looked at each other, and started to churr as well!


End file.
